


Hair Braiding

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boffins - Freeform, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: Bilbo braiding Bofur's hair.





	

Bofur turns to look at Bilbo over his shoulder. "Are you sure you're not part Dwarf?"

 

Bilbo swats his shoulder with his comb. "Stay still, you're going to mess it up."

 

"It's an honest question. I swear you enjoy braiding my hair more then I do."

 

Bilbo hums, and continues weaving Bofur's hair together. "My mother taught me how to braid, and I had a lot of cousins. I used to braid their hair for them a lot.

 

"What did you say this style was called?" Bofur resists the urge to turn around again.

 

"A waterfall braid. It's actually easier then it looks." Bilbo finishes up the end of the braid, and then ties off the end so it stays together. "Alright, all done."

 

Bofur turns around, and takes the hand mirror that Bilbo offers him. "It looks great! More complex then what I could do. I can't wait to see everyone's reaction."

 

Bilbo smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the best example I can find of how Bilbo does the braid: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/d7/e8/dc/d7e8dc3e1de71438e7e19dfbc81feca9.jpg


End file.
